Known as optical switch devices that are used as optical waveguide switching devices for fiber-optic exchangers, or as variable optical attenuators for suitably attenuating optical input, are optical waveguides which use refractive index fluctuation caused by the heat of optical fiber, and MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) that use a micro actuator and a micro optical element produced by a semiconductor process, as disclosed in JP-A 2002-250874.